Tuesdays With Mione
by fallling up
Summary: Ron and Hermione actually talk. Not fight, not snarl, not feel depressed for Harry, but talk. Can communication actually bring them together? Only Time will tell. [RHr]


AN: Okay first major story right here. I was thinking about relationships, namely the one between Ron and Hermione. Why couldn't they ever figure it out? Why did he date Lavendar? Etc. so then I realized that the Ron/Hermione relationship lacked actual communication. Thus this idea came into my mind. It also helped that I read **Tuesdays With Morrie;** amazing book I highly reccomend it :)

Okay so your probably bored with this so lets go into the story :)

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Tuesdays With Mione

Let's be truthful I'd never really been great at conversing. Sure I could talk, argue, laugh, and be generally interested, but really talk about life, love, and everything in between? No way. I'm Ronald Weasley, and according to most I am the world's biggest idiot. I guess that's somewhat true, I don't get the grades or have the common sense thing going on. So yes I suppose idiot would be an okay nickname to pen me.

Okay so back to conversations; I'm bloody awful at them. I can't talk about my feelings or weaknesses or whatever normal people can have conversations about. No I can only fight and discuss, never really talk.

What I'm saying here probably doesn't make any sense unless you're like me and have never had a worthwhile conversation once in your life. If you are like me, I must say I feel sorry for you. Why? Because you have to fight with Hermione.

Hermione is the only person (besides my mum) who can put me in my place. I'm not sure why, but I just hate getting her mad, and yet I seem oddly qualified at it. Seriously if I were to make a job application under talents, it'd say _agitating Hermione. _

Okay before I begin going on about my problems with conversations, I should probably introduce Hermione to you. Hermione is a smart, funny, interesting, and pretty girl. Did I just say pretty? Well I didn't mean it. Let's rephrase that. Hermione is a smart, funny, interesting, and bushy haired girl. Better? Yes, I believe so. Okay so Hermione is one of my two best friends, the other one is Harry Potter, but don't worry I won't mention him much because he's off snogging my sister in some broom closet in a dark corridor. Alright so back to Hermione, she is the smartest witch in the year; she got O's on nearly every OWL. She is also quite frankly very bossy and irritable, but that's all part of her charm. It's not that she uses her bossiness for evil; in fact she uses it for good. She always tells Harry and me to do our homework, she always tells me to study, and she made me and Harry join that spew or S.P.E.W., whatever you prefer.

Alright so you may be wondering why Hermione fits into this whole conversation thing, well I have decided to have my first "real" conversation with Hermione. I mean I figure she's perfect; she can have a conversation, because she's smart. She can talk about the meaning of life with me. The idea seemed brilliant, and thus I made my way over to Mione who had her head in a book, which wasn't unusual.

As I approached her I cleared my throat, "Ahem."

Without looking up she said, "No, Ron I will not do your homework for you."

"But Mione…" I started.

"No Ron! I have my own homework, ever consider that?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "No I thought you were that stupid muggle super heron Whatta Woman."

"Did you mean the super **hero Wonder Woman**?" Hermione responded.

"Yeah…her." I said casually.

She rolled her eyes, "You have no taste of pop culture."

"What now?" I asked.

"Pop culture. It's important muggle events." Hermione groaned.

"I have a sense of pop culture." I defended.

She snorted, "Please Ron…you called wonder woman, whatta woman!"

"Um well I know about those telephone thingies." I counter argue.

"Ron you yell into the telephone." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well how else are they supposed to hear you?" I demanded.

Hermione sighed, "You should really consider taking Muggle Studies."

"I did consider it, and then I thought when will I ever need that class? And well here I am completely uninformed." I smirked.

"Congratulations." Hermione deadpanned and turned back to her book.

"I want to talk." I said nonchalantly.

Hermione replied, "I want to read."

"No 'Mione. I mean talk. Really talk." I explained.

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean have a conversation. A real live conversation. Not a fight, not a how hot is that girl, and not a Snape bashing talk Just real honest thoughts on life." I tell her.

Hermione smiled, "Ron those are talks about life. Fights happen, Snape bashing occurs. It's life, those are definitely conversations."

"No I mean talk. Talk, talk." I say agitated.

She smiles, "Ron, I'll talk to you tomorrow if you want and even try not to yell at you."

"Why not today?" I demand.

"You have quidditch practice in ten minutes." She states simply.

I had completely forgotten, "Wow you're right! What would I do without you?"

Hermione shrugs, "I haven't the slightest clue."

I nod, "Okay well I should go!"

She nods, and I turn to go. When suddenly I hear, "Oi Ron!"

"What?" I call back.

"Who was this girl who you think is hot?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Oh just some girl I see a lot."

"Oh okay?" She says uncertainly.

I nod, "Is that it?"

"Yes it is." She answers.

"Okay." I reply as I stand there.

"Ron shouldn't you be off to practice?" Hermione inquires.

I turn bright crimson, and I'm off.

* * *

AN: Review? Please :)

I'm definitly **going to update**


End file.
